From The Begining
by Beautiful-Not-Hot
Summary: Cammie and Zach are 11. Cammie runs away. Zach and Grant try to find her. Will they find her in time before Cammie makes the worst mistake of her life? Lots of Zammie, and Gex! K because I have no idea were this story is going! Disclaimer Ally Carter owns all the characters except for Charlie, and Nick
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a Fan Fiction. The idea just came to me! Hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all characters. And axe owns axe.**

Chapter 1

Zach POV:

Cammie and I were great friends, always have and always will be. It's just lately I have been feeling nervous around her. She was so pretty and nice! All I was was cocky, and hot. Yes I know I am very hot looking for an 11 year old. All the girls in school told me that, but I could never be a "normal" boyfriend to them. With Cammie I could. We both are soon-to-be-spies. Are dad's are best friends. Our mom's might have been, they both went to Gallagher Academy. My mom left us. I think she left is for an enemy group or something like that. I never really was a "mama's boy". I liked it being just my dad, and I. Gosh! Cammie! I miss her so much! She's coming over today! My dad is going on a mission. So he wants all of his spy buddies to come with him. My dad thought it would be fun if they brought their kids, sort of like a family reunion. So Grant, Bex, and of course Cammie are coming over. I wonder if Bex is going to rip Grant's nail off again. She got mad at him because he accidently punched her. So she grabbed his hand and ripped the WHOLE nail off. I bet it hurt like heck, but he didn't cry. He just screamed very loudly, and said some bad words in Spanish. He didn't get mad at her though, and that's when I knew he liked her. That was last Christmas. Cammie and I were cracking up laughing. We both knew they liked each other. I hope that won't happen to us, hurting each other that way. This is hard work cleaning my room. I have dirty clothes scattered across the floor, sheets everywhere, and food in my garbage can that is a week old with empty bottles of axe. OH GOD! I ran out of axe! This is such a girl's thing! I heard dad shout "You need anything Zach? I am going to the food store!" Few! "More axe please!" I shouted since my door was shut. "Okay! Bye! Love you!" My dad shouted as he locked the door. I should text Cammie.

_Hey! Cam! U x-cited 4 2day?_

Cammie Pov:

I got a text from Zach. We hadn't texted since early this morning. Around 2 A.M. I think. I missed him so much! My mom, dad, Bex, and Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, and I were all in a car going to Zach's house. Bex grabbed the phone. She saw who it was from, and her eyes widened. I had a major crush on Zach. We were staying over his house tonight. Bex lived in England; she was staying over for the summer. I texted him back.

_Heck yeah! I miss u so much!_

I loved that boy. I am going into sixth grade. This is my last year of "regular school". Next year I am going to Gallagher Academy. Bex was going too! It's so hot out! Well of course it would be hot out ~ it's the middle of July! We are cramped in a car and it sucks! I wish we have a mini-van instead of a sports car. I NEED SPACE! Bex read my mind and laughed. She knew what I was thinking. Zach texted me back!

_I missed u 2! :) What do u think Bex is going to do "Out of love" to grant?_

I laughed at that part about Bex and Grant. Bex took the phone from my hand, and typed something. She clicked send. Who knows what she sent? She handed the phone back to me. I laughed she was seriously pissed off. I knew she was going to hurt Zach when she got there. Poor, Poor, Zach. Zach texted me back.

_Nice to hear from you to Rebecca!_

I laughed when she read it. Thank God she didn't have the phone or else she probably would have thrown it out of the window. I texted back.

_Ohhhh! Ur gonna get it from Bex! Better hide we're on ur street!_

Send. Bex was ready to jump out of the car when it stopped. Zach texted back.

_Yes 'maim! ~ Ur here?_

I laughed. I texted:

_Eye Captain!_

WE ARE HERE!

**Arthur's Note:**

**I know it's slow but it's the beginning! But we have to start somewhere! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Zach POV:

"There here!" I screamed running down the stairs, Grant right behind me. Someone knocked on the door so I ran to get it. Once I opened the door I saw Cammie. Cammie was right there in front of me! She was wearing plaid shorts, blue, periwinkle – I think, and white, with a brown belt, with a blue tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun. She looked beautiful. "Hey! It's great to see you!" I said. I offered her a hug, as the polite thing to do. We hugged a minute longer than I would with anyone else. I whisper in her ear "_Rebecca _is still gonna kill me right?" Bex looked peaceful. Cammie answered "Now she is." And before I blinked Bex tackled me. Blew the wind from right under my feet. "Don't you ever call me _Rebecca_ again." I laughed. I wanted to get her more annoyed so I said "I know you like being on top of me. I turn you on right?" she jumped off my so quickly. Grant and I were laughing so hard Grant fell on top of me. Once we got our selves back together, I offered to carry Cammie's bag to her room. Well Bex was staying there to. The room was right next to mine. Tonight was going to be fun! **(Not that kind of fun!)** What did Cammie put in her bag? Why do girls bring so much stuff? I put the bag down on her bed. There were two twin beds across from each other. She said "Thanks!" and kissed me lightly on the cheek. She blushed. She looked so beautiful right there. "No problem Cam." I smiled, I didn't smirk. "I missed you so much Zach!" Cammie said. I smirked. "Guess what I missed most about you?" I didn't know. I just guessed "My eyes?" I have no clue. She laughed

"Nope! Guess again!"

"Uhh….. Me?"

"Yes! But especially you!"

"This isn't a trick question is it?"

"No silly! I missed you smirk!"

Her finger tapped my lips.

"Oh… So you like my smirk better than my eyes?"

"Yeah. Weird right? I cannot kiss your eyes could I?"

That was my moment. My invitation. KISS. HER.

We bother leaned in. I closed my eyes. Believe it or not this would be my first kiss.

My first kiss ruined.

Bex came in. "Whoa! Try to keep it PG kids!"

Oh my God. Bex ruined everything. Grant comes in with lip gloss on his check. I laughed and smirked at the same time. "We weren't the only ones being busy!" Cammie said. We started cracking up laughing well except for Grant and Bex. We lay on the bed hand in hand watching Grant and Bex's confused faces. "I am surprised Bex! I never knew you wore lip gloss!" I said. We started laughing again. "Busted!" Grant said with a smirk on his face. "Bex and I are dating!" He put his arm over Bex's shoulder. Cammie and I smiled at each other. I kissed Cammie on the check. She blushed a little. She looks beautiful better than pretty.

**Sorry for the shortie. It will be longer tomorrow! Love you! And thank you for the sweet comments! I loved your comment liveandimagination! Thank you to Jenna98 you were my first comment! I love you guys! I cannot believe it! I got 20 emails either saying someone put me on the author favorite list, favorite story, or wrote o comment! I love you guys!**

**~Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Zach kissed me on my check. Right now, I know I love him. Love. It is such a bug word, but I know I mean it. I just won't tell Zach until we are a little older. I don't want him to leave me. How could he? He was right next to me. I'm laying in his arms. It feels good. Like it was meant to be. "Hey you guys want to go on the trampoline?" Zach said. "Yeah! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Bex shouted as she ran down the stairs. Everyone ran expect for Zach who was just walking slowly behind us. I know he doesn't care who is a rotten egg or not.

I almost tripped over their dog, Rose. I didn't fall though. Zach ran as fast as he could, since he was far away from me, and caught me. "I'll always be there for you." He was amazing! Sweet, kind, cocky, stubborn ~ it's kind of cute, and overall hot. "Thanks. Oh! By the way you smell REALLY good!" He smirked at that. IT was true though. Zachary Goode has stolen my heart. "I stole your heart?" He said. Oh my God. I said that out loud. "What? Where did you hear that?" He laughed. "It's ok! Because Cameron Morgan has stolen my heart." He said that beautifully. "I guess we are even then! You stole me heart and I stole yours!" We laughed. He gave me a piggy back ride to the trampoline. We were quiet I guess, because Bex and Grant were making out. I'm serious. Like hardcore making out. Zach and I started cracking up laughing.

Poor Bex! She blushed. Her blush was so red it could be mistaken as blood. "Whoa! Aren't we getting a little full of each other?" Zach said. Zach and I started cracking up laughing. Grant had a huge smirk on his face, and Bex was completely embarrassed. Zach and I got on the trampoline. "Hey guys! You want to play Zombie in the grave yard?" I said. "Sure. How do you play?" Grant asked. "Okay! Someone's in the middle. Their eyes are closed though. We all say 'Zombie in the graveyard rise, rise, rise,' twice and the person in the middle the "Zombie" gets up and tries to tag with his/hers eyes closed." I offered to be first since I was the only one that knew how to play, but Zach wanted to be it. I let him. We said:

_Zombie in the grave yard rise, rise, rise._

_Zombie in the grave yard rise, rise, rise._

He got up. I stayed perfectly still infront of him. He took a step forward, and so did I. I threw my hands around his neck. And kissed him. He was shocked. He opened his eyes for less than a second, then closed them. He put his arms around my waist, and kissed back. It felt really good. His lips were so soft. I felt the warmth of his body against mine. I wished this moment never ends. It feels so good! I can hear Bex and Grant whistling. I loved Zach. I love everything about him. We pulled back at the same time. I pulled him back and hugged him. I whispered in his ear:

"I love you"

**Hope you guys like it! I have gotten up to Chapter 6. So you can expect an new chapter every day or other day! I just want to say thanks again for all your comments! Every time I get one I start jumping up and down or smile a lot and think: Someone is reading my work. MY work . My cousin said "No one is going to read your work besides me." Well I proved her wrong! If anyone has any ideas your more than welcome to tell me! I love you guys!**

**~ Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Zach POV

Cammie whispered "I love you." in my ear. She loved me. When I said "I love you too." I wasn't thinking with my brain, but with my heart. What I felt. What the heartfelt. I wonder if the parents saw. I really don't care if they did. It was love. This moment felt right. Almost out of a movie. Nothing could ruin this moment. Oh! Wait moment ruined. "Zach come up here!" and I got out of the trampoline. "Cammie come up here!" Matt, Cammie's dad said. I waited for Cammie to come down. I took her hand and we walked slowly up to the stairs. I never let go of Cammie's hand. When we got up the stairs our dad's were right there, looking at us. We are in trouble. BIG TROUBLE. "Yes dad?" I said because the silence was killing me. I am so confused. Our dad's started laughing. Like on the floor laughing so hard. Finally they pulled themselves together. "Oh Zach!" my dad said. "Oh Cammie!" Matt said. "We are fine with you guys dating and all but you have one rule." They were serious. "Okay what is it?" Cammie asked. " You see when one person thinks very fondly of another person they don't think right. You with us here?" We nodded our heads. "Lets just say people think something is right and everything will turn out just dandy? People make mistakes. And I don't want you guys to make that mistake." Oh my God. He was giving us the sex talk. You got to be kidding me. He was still talking on and on about it. "Okay dad we have the idea!" I cut him off. I grabbed Cammie's hand and we ran down the stairs. "We didn't kiss long did we? I mean like long enough for them to give us the sex talk kiss?" We laughed. "No we kissed for 1 minute and 37 seconds I counted." I laughed at my own stupidity for saying that. "I'm sorry Zach for getting you into trouble." Cammie said and started crying. WHAT DO I DO? "It's okay baby! Don't cry!" I said. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. She pushes me to the ground and screams while running "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Oh! It's on. The trampoline is a half a mile away I can bet her. I jump up and start running.

**Hey guys! I just want to say thanks for all of the comments/subscribes/ favorite adding you guys did! I am gonna let you guys choose how I write either a) I write one POV every day or b) I write two POV's every other day. You guys choose, and write in a review. Oh! Also, if you want Zammie to have a little fight! Your choice! Also, I just want to say that when Grant and Bex were kissing all they were going was kissing. No French or hick's (bite marks) just play old kissing. I know they are just 11 but come on when was your first kiss? Probably around 11 years old! Love to all! ~ Hope**


	5. Author's Note

**Hello Gallagher Girls! I just want to say thank you for your support and that I have some polls on my website. Please vote! I will close it on the 15****th**** of June. Love to all! ~ Hope**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

Cammie POV

I pushed Zach down. Oh I hope not too hard. I got to get there before he beats me. Oh no! Zach's right on my tail! Fall Zach! Fall Zach! FALL! Oh that was mean… whatever. The trampoline is right there I can make it. He beat me. Zach beat me, and I got the head start. Oh this sucks. "That wasn't very nice of you to push me was it?" Zach said with that stupid smirk of his. "You cheated!" I whined. "Oh really? At least I didn't push someone on the ground!" I got so mad. Aren't boyfriends supposed to let you beat them? "Well your being a crappy boyfriend?" I shouted. He looked shocked. "Well at least you have a boyfriend!" he said. "You little son of a bitch!" I shouted. He looked hurt. "You know I am sensitive about my mom! You freaking slut!" **(I am trying to keep this T and they are 11 so) **I cannot believe this. "That's it we are over. BEX! Get up!" Bex got off the trampoline. I walked to our room. Locked the door. And fell on the bed and started crying. How could I let him slip away from my fingers so quickly? We just dated for what 2 hours? And I ruined it. Bex put her i-pod on and she blasted "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift.** (I suggest listening to this song while reading this POV**) She smiled. This song was perfect. We got up and started dancing. "How needs him?" I screamed. I need to get over him. It is true he does talk about business with my dad, he wants to learn from his mistakes so he won't make them and is close with mom. She is like a second mom to him, since he never really knew his own mom. And it's funny I did curse his name. This is my new favorite song.

**Sorry for taking sooooooooo long! I had to re write this chapter becuz my notebook was with my friend who was editing it, and also she forgot to bring it to school. I love you guys! ~ Hope. **

**Ps I am going with the one POV per chapter, and the fight with Zammie.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Zach POV:

I cannot believe. Cammie called me a son of a bitch. Now that was mean. I mean like really mean. I don't know what came over me when I called her a slut. I feel so bad right now. Maybe I should've let her win. I was a crappy boyfriend. I let her slip away from me so quickly over something so stupid. "Come on Zach lets go to the basement, and watch what the girls are doing. Hey maybe we could figure a way out for you to get Cammie back, assuming you wanna get her back?" Grant was awesome. We headed down stairs. "When did you put the bugs in?" I asked. "This morning." Grant said with a smirk. "Hey that's my thing!" We both laughed. We set up the computer and looked to see what the girls were doing. Cammie was on her bed crying. CRYING! It took all of my strength not to go up the stairs and run into her room and hold her in my arms. Then Bex took her i-pod out and put on a Taylor Swift song, I think that was it, and they started dancing. Then Cammie screamed "Who needs him anyhow?" with a sad smile. They danced two songs. The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift, and I'm Sexy And I Know It by LMAFO. I laughed at the last one. "Ok so what is our plan?" Grant asked. "Cammie is most likely going to sit next to Bex." Grant nodded **(I am not going to tell you the plan! It would ruin the emotion on Cammie's POV. That's the next chapter.) **When we finished our plan it was dinner time. Plan into action!

**I know another shortie but hey I gave you two shorties today! Oh has anyone seen The Woman In Black? If so tell me the most scariest part. Or any other scarymovies. Yes I am giving you a hint to the next couple chapters! Love you! ~ Hope**

**Please Review and Read.**

**Ps GGirl I think I will do like 15 – 20 chapters and maybe a sequel. Depends what you guys want. I don't want it to drag on and on. Tell me what you guys think! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Cammie POV

It was dinner time. So we headed down stairs. I tried to make myself look decent, but it was hard when your mascara had gone all over your face, and you had no make-up remover. I sat next to Bex. Zach and Grant sat across from us. I cannot believe I kissed Zach. My thoughts were interrupted when Rosie their dog had come into the dining room with my bra in its mouth. MY BRA WAS BEING CHEWED UP BY THE DOG! I got up and started running towards the dog. Everyone was laughing. Except for Zach and I. He got up and started chasing the dog to get my bra. The dog went outside so we ran outside. Rosie stopped short and me and Zach feel on top of each other. Well let's just say I feel and Zach landed on top of me. We laughed like nothing happened. It was nice. I missed that. "Hey Gallagher Girl! While you were gone I thought of a nickname for you! I hope you like it because I am going to call you it no matter what." He smiled. It was sweet. "I love it," I said, but then Zach cut me off "and me!" He had his stupid little smirk on his face. Ugh. I did miss that smirk that I haven't seen in an hour. Yeah I cried for like an half an hour, then danced, and tried to look decent. I felt him put something in my pocket. I didn't bother to look because I was lost in his green eyes. They looked like emeralds that just got polished. We got up. He picked up Rosie **(Rosie is a Yorkie), **and we walked to the house. Oh wait my bra! I looked it was around Rosie's neck **(don't worry it isn't choking her or anything). **God I hate that dog! I took the note from my pocket. It was Zach's hand writing

Hey Cammie sorry I called you a slut today. I didn't mean it. Me and Grant are gonna watch a movie in the basement, you and Bex can come if you want. `Z

**To Da! I personally am in love with this series! I just realized me and Cammie are so similar. We both are dirty blondes with blue eyes. We both don't have a dad. Both of our mom's have black hair. Weird. Oh should the movie be a chick flick or horror? Your choice! I was wondering how many people actually read these things. So if you read this write: Fried dough in your comment. Were did I get the fried dough from? I went to a cranival today and I had some! It was yummy! Love to all! ~ Hope**

**P.s. Feel free to PM on any ideas or questions!**

**Read and Review please!**


	9. Another Author's Note

**Hey Guys! This is Just another Author's Note!**

**I just wanna say thank you soooooooooooo much for liking my story! To the heck with like LOVING my story! I just wanna clarify some things up.**

**The reason why they are 11 and not 12 is because I want to do something when they are still in the same school. That's the only hint I am giving. Since when they are twelve they go to Blackthorne or Gallagher. **

**Also about the kiss…. I know they are young but come on don't you want them too? Well I did so I made it happen (This is one of the reasons why I love writing stories you get to do what YOU want) don't worry if you haven't had your first kiss yet (I haven't) you'll just be like Cammie getting her first kiss at 15. Ha ha ha ha! Had to put that in there! **

**I am sorry for not saying Ally Carter owns the characters. I thought that was just a given.**

**Is there anything else? Feel free to PM or uhhh write a review!**

**My mom is always yelling at me to get off the computer because I spend WAY too much time on it. **

**My schedule**

**When I get home have a snack (I always am hungry and I am not like fat or anything school lunch portions are small)**

**Do homework**

**Eat dinner**

**Go on computer and write chapters or AN like this one until I have to go to bed.**

**My basic day. Oh and somewhere in there I have dance class (two days) and soccer practice. My mom says it is unhealthy but I always say I am writing, reading (other ppl's stories, and my reviews which I LOVE! Thanks!), and more writing. My Pop (Grandpa) is on my side of this argument he always says "She's working, not goofing off. It's helping her in English. And she has to please her readers!" I love my Pop. He always wins. I am going to gloat though I have an A+ in English so. Uh this AN was completely random. Hope I helped you guys to understand some things if you got lost or confused. Hey maybe you feel closer to me now since you've read my schedule and have heared about my family. Love to all!**

**~ Hope**

**P.s. Read and Review! Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

After we ate dinner Grant, and I went to the basement. We got everything ready four bean bags, two huge bowls of popcorn, and four bottles of sprite. I hope she comes. Grant picked the movie out on Netflix. So we were just waiting for the girls. We decided to play monopoly. That game was a lot of fun. I heard the door open. Grant and I both smiled. Here they come. We looked up. There was a remote control airplane with a note attached to it. Zach was written on it. It smells really good. They must of put perfume on it or something. I opened it. Cammie wrote it. She wrote:

_Zach. I love you, and I mean it. I don't think you feel the same way I feel. I've loved you since 3__rd__ grade. It's crazy. I am sorry for what I said to you early today. What's the saying? You only hurt the ones you love? That's sounds right. You are not a crappy boyfriend. I think any girl would be lucky to be with you. Just not me. I hope you understand. I hope we'll still be friends. I am leaving. Running away actually. Bex, and I. Bex told me to tell you to tell Grant she will never ever forget him. I will always remember you._

_Love,_

_Cammie_

_P.S. Don't look for me_

_P.S.S. This letter will destruct in 10 seconds. _

Cammie. She's gone. She left a note saying she didn't think I loved her. She was wrong. Dead wrong. I loved her more than my dad. If you knew how much I loved my dad, then you knew I loved Cammie a whole hell of a lot. That's why I am going. I going to get my Gallagher Girl back. One problem:

Where would they go?


	11. The Last and Final AN Chapter I Promise

**Hey Guys! This is Just another Author's Note!**

**I just wanna say thank you soooooooooooo much for liking my story! To the heck with like LOVING my story! I just wanna clarify some things up.**

**The reason why they are 11 and not 12 is because I want to do something when they are still in the same school. That's the only hint I am giving. Since when they are twelve they go to Blackthorne or Gallagher. **

**Also about the kiss…. I know they are young but come on don't you want them too? Well I did so I made it happen (This is one of the reasons why I love writing stories you get to do what YOU want) don't worry if you haven't had your first kiss yet (I haven't) you'll just be like Cammie getting her first kiss at 15. Ha ha ha ha! Had to put that in there! **

**I am sorry for not saying Ally Carter owns the characters. I thought that was just a given.**

**Is there anything else? Feel free to PM or uhhh write a review!**

**My mom is always yelling at me to get off the computer because I spend WAY too much time on it. **

**My schedule**

**When I get home have a snack (I always am hungry and I am not like fat or anything school lunch portions are small)**

**Do homework**

**Eat dinner**

**Go on computer and write chapters or AN like this one until I have to go to bed.**

**My basic day. Oh and somewhere in there I have dance class (two days) and soccer practice. My mom says it is unhealthy but I always say I am writing, reading (other ppl's stories, and my reviews which I LOVE! Thanks!), and more writing. My Pop (Grandpa) is on my side of this argument he always says "She's working, not goofing off. It's helping her in English. And she has to please her readers!" I love my Pop. He always wins. I am going to gloat though I have an A+ in English so. Uh this AN was completely random. Hope I helped you guys to understand some things if you got lost or confused. Hey maybe you feel closer to me now since you've read my schedule and have heared about my family. Love to all!**

**~ Hope**

**P.s. Read and Review! Thanks! **


	12. The Finally

Chapter 9:

Me and Bex are running. Running away as fast as we can down Zach's driveway. His driveway is like a mile long. We have to get out before Zach tells the parents, and they shut the gate. You might ask why am I leaving? You have everything! A boy wrapped around your fingers, an awesome best friend, and parents that kick butt. Well let's just say that's not what I want.

I mean I love me and Zach. And of course Bex. It is just my dad. He's not "dad" like. More like a teenager that got stuck in a middle age body. My dad never grew up. You might say "That's awesome! You don't have any rules!" and all that crap. My dad is out most of the time. 11 out of the 12 months. I couldn't rely on him. I never could. He missed mom's birthday, Christmas, and my birthday EVERY year! It sucked.

I don't even know how I convinced Bex to come with me. Maybe because she knows if she didn't come I would go alone. It is true I would go alone.

It was Bex's idea to leave Zach a note. I would've just left without a goodbye. Sad. I know. But that's what spy's do. Leave. Lie. Take. Abuse. Abandon. Hurt people. And risk their own lives to protect thousands, millions, and billions of people. I wasn't protecting anyone, but myself. From hurting people, from getting hurt. From either the inside or outside. I just need to get away. Away from where? I don't know maybe life? God knows.

I am not one to be dramatic. I was dramatic though, leaving a note saying that I thought he didn't love me. Which was a lie. Because I know he does. I just hope hurt will overcome love. If not I am screwed. It would be the last thing he did, find me. Make sure I was okay. I didn't even realize the tears pouring down my face. All I am thinking about is Zach, and leaving. Not combined but separate. Not leaving Zach, but my family. That's when I see the gate. It is still open! WAIT! It is closing slowly.

"We can make it!" Bex whispered shouted. We just made it.

"Bye Zach" I whispered. Leaving clue number one. This was going to be a wild goose chase. Sad thing is they'll never win. Because I am the chameleon. And when I don't want to be seen I won't be seen. And that's a promise.

**Ta Da! I finished! Done with story number one! Now on to two! The sequel will be up soon! I will update to let you know! Hope you all like! Give me some ideas on where they should go! Oh! In my Author's Note I clicked the wrong document so I uploaded my old AN! Sorry bout that! It is kinda funny though. Well I think that! LOL. Tell my how ya all guys liked it! Love? Hate? Loath? Oh and also sorry I kept changing the plot! Love to all!**

**~ Hope**

**Ps My real name is Hope, and feel free to call me that! My last name is not really (so sad) Goode. I wish I was married to Zach, but very sadly I am not.**


	13. Chapter 11

Part 2:

Chapter 10:

Zach POV:

Me, and Grant. We're climbing. We have to get over the wall before the parents see us. Before we get caught. If we get caught… well let's just say my dad isn't very understanding. We made it! Thank God! I found a note in the mail box. It was from Cammie. She wrote:

_Oh! Lucky you! You've found the first clue!_

_Better read fast because this note will blow up in a minute or two._

_Good luck to all!_

_I guess I am tryin to stall._

_You've got all summer to find us._

_Guess you have the time plus,_

_Because Cammie loves you._

_We are going to see Abu!_

_Maybe some gators two!_

_Love,_

_Cammie_

_Bex _

What the heck? Is this some sick joke? And before I could blink the letter blew up. Grant looked sad that he didn't get to read it. And that's when I hear it. The police sirens. We got to get out of here. Grant, and I start running. To where? I don't know. I think the airport, because we are going to Disney World. In Florida. This shall be interesting

**How do ya all like it? Now I am thinking this is sorta like a Gallagher Girls with some 39 Clues mixed in. Just a little. The clue part really. That's all. Love to all!**

**~ Hope**

**P.s. What actor can you see playing Zach in a movie? I see Nick Roux. I LOVE HIM!**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

Cammie POV:

We are on the air plane. Don't ask me how we got on it, it's a long story. Well I guess we have time to kill (not literally) Well we got a cab to the airport. "How did you pay for it?" you might ask. Well let's just say that was the cab driver's last drive for the day. Don't worry I didn't kill him or anything. Just knocked him out for a while. The then another question you might ask is "How did you get on a plane without an adult?" Easy! You can ride the plane alone as young as five (but they just don't recommend it) Last question of the day "How did you pay for it?" CASH! Duh! No credit cards or anything! They could track us down. Well I got money from my bank account. $500. Bex wanted to pay her ticket, but I was afraid they might find us because her bank account is in England. So that answered most of your questions, I hope. I am going to sleep. Night.

Zach POV:

Grant, and I are on the plane. It is 21:30 (9:30). Today was so hectic. 1) Me and Cammie are dating 2) she broke up with me 3) She and Bex run away 4) Grant and I go and find them, While taking out a cab driver, three security guards, and helped an old lady cross the road (don't ask! She thought me and grant were her grandkids) Very tiring day. I hope Abu means Disney World, not Disney Land. Why did Cammie have to leave? Why is she doing this to me? Grant is asleep, snoring. VERY LOUD! So I can't fall asleep. The airplane lady is handing out snacks. I am taking, and eating Grant's. I know "You are so mean Zach!" and all of that crap. I DON'T FREAKING CARE! I have lost my Gallagher Girl, and I am stressed out. I have to find her. I HAVE TO! Oh my God…..

IS THAT CAMMIE?

**Ta Da! What do ya all think? I am loving it! I hope you guys are too! Feel free to PM! I want to hear what you guys think! Love? Hate? Love, and Hate? Tell me what you think! I am not sure I will have an update Saturday. I have my dance recital and all. Love to all!**

**~ Hope Goode. (In my dreams. They will come true though.)**


	15. The Reuion

**Cammie POV:**

The lady must have gotten me mixed up with someone else, because I ordered Sprite, and not water. Maybe she can switch it for me real quick. So I am walking over to the lady, and that's when I see him.

Zach.

What the heck? How did he get on the same plane? No it cannot be him. HE CAN'T! This is not supposed to happen. I am the chameleon. When I don't want to be seen, I not. Well in this case, Zach saw me. Picked me out of the crowd. That never happens to me. NEVER! Suddenly, water seems much better then Sprite. I walk back to me seat, hopefully he will forget about me. Too late. Zach's following me. How can I lose him? THE BATHROOM!

**Zach POV:**

Cammie, my Gallagher Girl. I can't lose her this time, not again. I will never lose her again. Never. Not in a million years. The only thing that will keep me away from her is death. Make those two things. The bathroom too.

Why is she doing this to me? I love her. I really do. "Cammie please come out." I am trying to be as calm as I can. "Zach?" Cammie asked concerned. "Who else Gallagher Girl?" I smirked at my own nickname. "Stop smirking Zach!" She sounded so annoyed. "Sorry no can do! Why did you leave me? Why are you doing this?" I needed to know. "I need to get away." She said. I was standing by the door hand over my forehead, and leaning on the door tying not to get anoyed. "Away from where?" I asked. She had a really good life, anyone would be jealous. "Life it's self, Zach. Do I even cross your mind?" She asked. Oh this has to be PMS if not… Oh my God don't want to be there when that happens. "No Cammie you don't cross my mind," I heard her hit something "You are always on my mind." I heard her sigh. "Did you cry when I left?" She asked. "No, I almost had a heart attack. I need you Cammie, that's why I came looking for you." I know she smiled. "Do you even like me?" Oh my God Cammie! "That's a stupid question." I said. "Answer it." Her voice was stern trying to hold back the hurt, and discomfort. "No Cammie I do not like you," I heard her slide down the wall, and a big thud. "I love you." I barely got those words out before the flight attendant said for everyone to sit down because we are in Orlando, Florida.

**What do you all think? Very dramatic right? Oh, and to get more reviews I have decided to make the 75****th**** review get to chose what happens in the next chapter (not the next one, but the one that will be next? You know what I mean?). There might be another chapter tonight (I have allergies, my cat bite me and somehow got poison ivy oil and now part of my hand is swelled up, and the medicine makes my stomach feels not normal, also I am severely annoyed at my dance teacher because she gave our dance to some little kids for hip hop and made them do cooler things then we got to do) And my birthday is July 21****st**** and I am gonna see how many people remember it! Love to all!**

**~ Hope**


	16. Clue Number 2

Cammie POV:

He is here. Zach. He shouldn't be here I am not letting him get inside my heart and screw me up again. I was so head over for heals for him I got a C average last year. My mind is telling me to forget him, give up. Just be friends. But my heart. Oh my heart is telling me something so different. Go for him. You only live once. He has special spot in your heart. Keep him. One day you will regret it. I open the door to find Bex there with my carry on. At least I think it was Bex. "Why the bloody hell were you in there crying and breaking things?" Yup this is Bex. "Didn't you see Zach? Or Grant? Zach talked to me last night. He said he loved me. That is dangerous for a soon to be spy Bex. I could ruin his career before it even begins. Love is dangerous. I cannot have it. Love will ruin me. Love ruins all spies." Bex looked astonished. Her fake blue contacts, looked like tears were about to form. Then we herd Zach's voice. "Cammie! Where are you? Come out Come out where ever you are!" I knew he was smirking. Bex dragged me into the bathroom. She grabbed a wig, dark auburn, with bright blue eye contacts. Sort of like hers except her hair was black. Pitch black, like midnight. We got out. Zach was there. Shocked not to see Cammie there. Wait I was there, just in a disguise. Yeah That sounds right. I bumped into Zach. "Sorry" I mumbled. Slipping in the second clue in his pocket. Let the games begin **(Hunger games owns that line)**

Zach POV:

Is Cammie still in the bathroom? Nope. Just two girls around my age maybe a little older. The red head brushed me. It didn't hit me until they were out of sight. That was Cammie and Bex. WOW! How dumb am I? Very. I open up the Clue. On to number 2. **(Hahahaha That sounded funny! Way too dirty minded)**

_Clue Number 2:_

_It was great to see you last night!_

_Sorry again about the fight._

_Did I tell you I love Disney Land?_

_It is so beautiful, and Grand!_

_Now let's get down to the point!_

_I hear they have a karokee joint!_

_Meet us there at eight _

_Don't be late!_

_Love,_

_Bex_

_Cammie_

We are gonna have a sing off. This shall be fun!

**Ta Da what do you think? Just not to get confused I told you guys my b-day to see who would remember. I would do something special. Like give one of their stories a shot out (sorta like advertisement) or add you in as a character in the story. Oh and also what song could you see Zach and Cammie, Bex and Grant, Zach and Grant or Bex and Cammie sing? Duets only please! Love ya all!**

**~ Hope**


	17. The Sing Off

Cammie POV:

Bex has tortured me with hair and make-up. She does know that this isn't a date right? Try telling her that. We got down to the joint. It is actually called that. It is a special place for kids 11 – 14 to hang out. Pretty cool huh**? (I completely made this place up so if you go to Disney don't be looking for a tween joint!) **We go in and that's when I see him. Zach. He is over talking to some guys. One is defiantly Grant. His blonde hair and tan skin is easy to pick out. But the others? I have no clue. One is really tall and skinny with black hair, the other is defiantly ripped with brown hair and brown eyes **(hhmmmm. I wonder who they could be?) **Bex and I sat down. This little blond girl bumped into us and dropped her soda. "Oopsie Daisy's!" She said. We laughed and helped her clean up the mess. "Hi! Sorry about that." she said she blushed. Defiantly she was embarrassed. "It is ok! Hi my name is Bex and this is Cammie." She pointed to me. "Hi! My name is Liz or Elizabeth. Either one works." She was sweet. I liked her already. "Do you want to sit with us?" She nodded her head rapidly. She told us about how she was on vacation, and wanted to her sister to get away from her. So she came here because you have to be at least 11 to go in. We laughed. We were only child's so luckily we didn't have to deal with that. "Hey you wanna sing karaoke?" Liz shrugged. "Okay. I am not a good singer though." She blushed. Awww she was so cute. "It is fine! Neither are we." Bex said. Lie. We were amazing. Everyone knew that in our school. We didn't gloat though. We get up to the stage. The guy there named DDog helped get us ready, and then introduced us. "Hello! People calm down! Just want to say some quick things! One tonight is karaoke night and two Have fun! We have three pretty ladies who are gonna sing a song for us! Ladies do you want to introduce you self's?" With that the curtain opened. I wasn't the chameleon any more. I stuck out like a sour thumb. "Hey peps! Just wanna say my name is Bex and hope you all have a bloody good night!" She did a fist pump. Her hair was down, slightly curled. She was wearing dark jean bootie shorts, with a while lacey top, and tan sandals. Then Liz spoke "hey guys my name is Liz, and uhh what do I say here? Oh! I got it! Pip! Pip! Cheerio!" Her country accident was thick, and she did a piece sign. My turn. "Hey what's up people! Just wanna dedicate this song to two special boys. You know who you are! Lets hit it!" I made a heart with my hands then broke it, took the mike, flipped my hair, and walked to the back of the stage. Liz, and Bex got the idea and followed me. The song turned on.

**I know no lyrics but COME ON!**

**Cammie Bolded**

_Bex Atlic _

Liz Underline

**Everyone bolded underline**

_I'm wide awake_

I'm wide awake

**I'm wide awake **

We all turned around each time we sang I'm wide awake.

(Liz)  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong  


(Bex)  
_I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long  
_

(Cammie)  
**(Pre-Chorus)  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete  
**  
**(Everyone)  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9  
**

(Liz)  
I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
Picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo

**(Everyone)**

**I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again**

(Bex)  
_Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end – yeah_

__(Cammie)  
**(Pre-Chorus)  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the ****concrete**

**(Everyone)**  
**(Chorus)  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9**

(Bex)  
_Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
But I'm not blind anymore...'cause I'm... wide awake  
_  
(Chorus)  


**(Cammie)**

**Falling from cloud 9**

(Liz)

Crashing from the high

_(Bex)_  
_I'm letting go tonight_

**(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9**  
  
**(Cammie)**

**(Oh now I'm) Falling from cloud 9  
It was outta the blue, I'm  
Crashing from the high  
(Yeah) I'm letting go tonight  
Letting go of illusion  
(Now I'm) Falling from cloud 9**

Then we dropped to the ground. Everyone was clapping, shouting "Good Job!"! Everyone, but Zach, Grant, and those two boys with them. We completely embarrassed them. Job well done. When we got down to our seats, Liz asked. "What was up with those guys? They didn't do anything, but give us dirty looks!" That's when we told her everything. Not about us being spies, or us running away. My tragic love story. Liz looked like she was going to cry. Liz was part of our group believe it or not. Now we just have to convince her to run away with us. No. We can't do that. We at least have to stay in touch with her. Defiantly. We looked at the boys they were planning something. Every once in a while one of their heads would pop out and look at us. What were they planning? We should fine out soon.

Zach POV:

We had to get back our girls. We **had **to! We came up with a plan. Grant, Nick, Jonas, and me came up with an ingenious plan to get them back. After all what girl doesn't like One Direction? We got up on the stage. DDog talked about something I have no clue what it was. Here we go. "Hey my name is Grant, and um I like girls who like carrots!" **(Had to put that in there!) **Grant just shrugged, but all of the girls went wild. "Hi… my name is… Jonas… uh…. I like girls who enjoy books!" He said. Jonas was the quiet guy out of all of us. He just blushed and all you heard was a roar of "awwwww's" from the girls. "Hey my name is Nick, and I uh… like all girls!" Oh Nick. The player out of us all. He nodded his head and I swear I saw a girl faint. "Hey girls! My name is Zach, and I would like to dedicate this song to the girls that sang before us! Yeah you Gallagher Girl!" I smirked. What? That is my signature thing. Here we go:

_[Grant]_  
I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race

_[Zach]_  
Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

_[Nick]_  
Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

_[All - Chorus]_  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

_[Jonas]_  
Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

_[Nick-Zach-Jonas]_  
Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

_[All - Chorus]_  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

_[Zach]_  
You've got that one thing

_[Grant]_  
Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

_[All - Chorus]_  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing

All the girls went wild. Well expect for our girls. They looked annoyed. When we got off stage Cammie grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. "Did you like it?" She looked annoyed. "Ha Ha ha very funny! Who dared you?" What? "No one dared me! I thought of the idea!" She stepped on my toe. "Ouch!" I hollered. "Sorry. We need to sing a song together. Don't ask why just come with me." "Okay. Wasn't gonna ask." She turned around. "How did you know that? Sometimes you are not capable of what comes out of your mouth." I smirked "Spy." And pointed to myself.

We were on the stage. Here we go.

(Cammie)

I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us

[Zach]  
Ever thought about losing it?  
When your money is all gone and you lose your whip  
You might lose your grip  
When the landlord tell you that you're due for rent  
And the grass so green on the other side  
Make a nigga wanna run straight through the fence  
Open up the fridge about 20 times  
But still can't find no food in it  
That's foolishness  
And sometimes I wonder  
All we care so much about the way we look  
And the way we talk, and the way we act  
And the clothes we bought, how much that cost?  
Does it even really matter?  
Cuz if life is an uphill battle,  
We all try to climb on the same old ladder  
In the same boat with the same old paddle  
Why so shallow, I'm just asking  
What's the pattern to the madness?  
Everybody in a #1 draft pick  
Most of us aint Hollywood actors  
But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day we all can ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
Sincerely yours, from one of y'all

[Cammie - Chorus]  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us

[Zach]  
I can feel your pain,  
I can feel your struggle  
You just want to live  
But everything so low,  
That you can drown in the puddle  
That's why I gotta hold us up  
Yeah hold us up  
For all the times no one ever spoke for us  
So every single time that they play this song  
You can say that, "that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us"  
When his eyes get too high  
And the sea up underneath get so deep  
And you feel like you're just another person  
Getting lost in the crowd  
Way up high in the nosebleeds (Uh)  
Because we've both been there  
Yeah both of us  
But we still stand tall  
With our shoulders up  
And even though we always against the odds  
These are the things that have molded us  
And if life hadn't chosen us  
Sometimes I wonder  
Where I would have wound up  
Cuz if it was up to me  
I would make a new blueprint  
Then build it from the ground up  
Hey, but if its all for one  
And One for all  
Then maybe one day  
We all could ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
From Bobby Ray to all of y'all

[Cammie- Chorus]  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us

After that she ran off the stage handing Grant a note. Bex right behind her. Liz staying calmly in her seat, holding a slip of paper. She's gone.

**What do you think? I know you are not supposed to put the song lyrics in but COME ON! I just want to give some disclamier's**

**Katy Perry ****owns Wide Awake**

**One Direction ****owns One Thing**

**Taylor Swift and B.o.b. ****own Both of Us**

**Sadly I do not own any of these songs. Tear. Oh about my birthday. Whoever remembers first and writes a review first gets to be on in my story. Everyone clear about that? Goode! Hahaha! **

**Love,**

**Hope**


	18. Chapter 19

**Hey this is Hope. Sorry this is not a chapter but a VERY IMPRORTANT message. If you wish this was a chapter write a review or PM me telling me that. I hit writers block, and um… I wanna see how many of you guys really like this story. I want at LEAST 15 reviews. I know "HOPE YOU SUCK! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO US?" I know you have every right to beat me up or whatever. I hate when people do that to me when I am reading a story. Sorry!**

**Love,**

**Hope**


	19. Lizzy In The HizzHouse

**Hey I will be continuing the story. I just want to say thanks to all the people that reviewed. I just want to say that was very mean of me to say I want update till I get 15 reviews. I read all of the reviews and I loved them! You guys are the best! Well except for one. I am not going to name names but if you are curious just read the comments and you will find it. I am sorry if I bother you with AN things, but I just want to make sure you guys like it and it is worth spending all most all of my free time at. For now on I will not tell you about my weekend or whatever. If I need to tell you something I will make sure I have a chapter to go with it. On with the story!**

Cammie POV

Tears. They are coming down my face. I cannot believe Zach. He was great, I was being the jerk. I remembered last year we went to this smoothie place. It was so funny.

**~Flashback~**

"_Zach where are we going?" I said because I was blind folded. "Just a little longer. Stop complaining!" I know Zach smirked. All I know is I am blind folded an in a wagon , and Zach is riding his bike which the wagon is attached to. How do I know all of this? *Points to self* Spy. I know I hang out with Zach way to much. "I smell fruit." I said while Zach helped me walk into the shop. "Captain Obvious!" Zach said. I hit his mouth "Stop smirking!" We both laughed. He untied the blind fold. It was beautiful! A smoothie shop. It was definitely a beach them. You could see the Hudson River and there was sand all over the room. It had a cozy feel. "How may I help you!" A chirpy 20 year old blonde said. "Uhhh…. Zach?" I said. I didn't know what to get. "We will have two strawberry raspberry smoothies. Thanks Daisy!" She smiled and left. And that's when he walked in. Josh I think. All I know was that Zach hated him. They were on the same lacrosse team, and let's just say Josh was very bitchy. I was standing my back facing him, but I saw him walk through the doors from the mirror. He wasn't alone. Some really girly girl named Me Me or something like that. Zach was staring at Josh who was staring at…. What? Me? No MY butt. What a perv. "Take a picture it will last longer!" I said to Josh. He blushed. HAHAHAHAHA! You just got embarrassed Morgan style! " You think I was looking at you? Why would I do that? It's not like you are pretty or anything." Oh no! He did not just go there. That Me Me girl must thought it was mean too because she slapped him on his arm. "Don't say that Abarams!" Zach said. "Or what Goode?" Zach waved his hand to come closer, stupid Josh. Josh slowly walked over. Once he was about two feet away from him Zach punched him right in the jaw. "Now don't' mess with my girl Jimmy!" And we took our smoothies and went home. All I could think about was:_

_Zach could me HIS girl._

**~Flashback Over~**

Maybe I could fall asleep in on this plane with my best friend, and a new friend next to me.

**Grant POV ~Five minutes after the song~**

_Cammie handed me a note. So of course I opened it. Oh great another clue._

_Clue Number Three:_

_Sorry Zach. I didn't mean to hurt you,_

_I am sorry I left out of the blue._

_Now let's get straight to it,_

_I wonder if I could ring it._

_If it would make a ding like the bell,_

_It used to be. Well,_

_I have to go_

_I don't want to show _

_My feelings to anyone but you (Zach)_

_Now we are a group of three_

_So please do not find me_

_Love,_

_Cammie_

_Bex_

_Liz_

Cammie is going to be very hard to get.

**Zach POV ~Right when Cammie left the stage~**

Cammie why did you go? I need you. I need your laugh, smile, and just you to live. I can't live without you.

**Ta Da! I am so sorry for the wait! This is just a fluffy chapter. So! I will make the next one better. I might not have one up in a couple of days. Sorry! I am busy. I got two parties one pool, and one bowling today and tomorrow, and then I am going over my friends house because my mom is going to a wedding. Two more days of school! Yea! Then I am done! Summer time! Oh and yes Liz will be coming on our chase!**

**Love,**

**Hope**


	20. If We Ever Meet Again

**Anon gave me this idea for the chapter. So the idea of Macey coming is all hers.**

Liz POV:

Why am I running away? Because my sister annoys me and uhh… I kind of want an adventure for once in my life! I am such a goodie-goodie. It sucks. This should be fun! Cammie and Bex seem nice. I did a backround check on them anyhow (in their school). Boy that was some easy hacking, they really should make it harder. Cammie is a straight A+ student and so is Bex. That is so weird. They don't act like nerds. They behave well in class, and there best subject is P.E. That's cool! I wonder what is happening to Grant, Jonas (Who is super cute), Nick, and of course Zach.

Zach:

She left. AGAIN! Ugh! Sometimes I want to kill her so badly and other times I want to kiss her. If this is what love feels like then I never want to go threw a break – up. Liz had a piece of paper in her hand that she gave to me. It was from Cammie:

_Dear Blackthorne Boy,_

_If you didn't get it from the song we are over. I can't take you with me in the lyrics it said:_

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_That fits perfect with us. I love you and I always will. I just can't be in a relationship with anyone now. I am sorry. Please don't wait for me. I am not worth it. You are too good for me. _

_I am crazy for you. Every time I see you my heart skips a beat, my hands get all sweaty. When you leave I wanna cry and make you stay with me every day, hour, minute, and second. I love you and I am sorry I am doing this to you._

_Love,_

_Cammie_

No. I will not forget you. I could never do that. All that stuff happens to me when I see her.

Cammie POV:

We got off the plane. We headed towards McHenry St. That's where one of my greatest friends lived. Her parents were always out, so she was home alone with her five maids Lou Lou, Betty, Mildred, Emma, and Charlie. Once we got there I rang the door bell. Charlie opened the door. She smiled. You see me and her were great friends. She had long wavy brown hair, skinny, tall, and had blue eyes. I ran in and gave her a bear hug. She hugged back. To Macey and me she was like our older sister. Charlie was in her twenties I think. "How have you been Cam?" Charlie asked. "Really good!" We laughed. Macey came running down the stairs. "Cam!" She screamed. We hugged "How have you been?" I asked "Okay Dad and Mom are annoying, and Preston broke up with me saying he still like me but can't do long distance relationships but I convinced to give it a try. That was why I was in the computer room, we Skyped. He is so sweet! How are you and Zach?" I laughed "Complicated." I said. She laughed. "OH you remember Bex right?" I pointed to Bex. "No duh! It's not like we sleeped in the same basement at your house." She said. Then she ran over to Bex and hugged her. "Oh! And this is our newest friend Liz!" Macey walked over and gave her a hug. "Hi!" Macey said. "Hi! Thanks for letting me stay with you! It was really nice of you!" Liz said. "No prob! It gets lonely in the house." Macey said. Liz smiled. We went down stairs. Thats when I told her. All about Zach, The clues, and the sing off. Macey was kind of a boy expert so I trusted what she said. And asked her the question.

"Will you come with us?"

**Dun. Dun. Dun. So what do you all think? I like it a lot. Sorry I left you with a cliff hanger. I would like 20 reviews then I will update the next chapter. You can review more than once! Yea! Thanks for all of your support! Should Macey come? Tell me! **

**Love,**

**Hope**


	21. Charlie Is No Angel

Recap:

_We went down stairs. That's when I told her. All about Zach, The clues, and the sing off. Macey was kind of a boy expert so I trusted what she said. And asked her the question._

"_Will you come with us?"_

**Macey POV:**

Why is Cammie running? I have no clue why. But I have to find out. "Yes"

**Cammie POV:**

I don't think I have been so happy in my life. No. Not over just a three letter word. Yes. That just made my day. "Good," I just thought of Zach who would say that. I miss him. "When should we leave?" Macey smiled. "Tonight. 3 am to me exact. We are taking my private jet with Charlie." Everyone looked at Macey shocked. We can't take Charlie! "WE CANNOT TAKE CHARLIE!" I screamed. "Why are we even leaving?" Macey asked. "The truth?" I asked. I don't want to tell them. "Duh." Bex said. "It is a long story." I said. "We got time." They all said. I took a deep breath this was going to take a good twenty minutes, if I am lucky and they don't ask me any questions.

**Zach POV:**

Jonas is awesome! He is so smart at these riddles. D.C. here we come!

**Cammie POV:**

"Joe Solomen. He is my real dad. My mom used to date him. They were about to get married then Joe had to go on a mission. Not just any mission. A level 20 mission. The most deadliest mission ever known. Joe broke off the marriage because if he didn't come back he didn't want my mom's love life to be ruined." I was interrupted by Liz. "Your dad was a spy?" She looked confused. "Yeah. My mom is too! And we are all going to be going to a spy school. You are going to have to come now because you know too much now." She mouthed "Ohhh." "Now where did I leave off? Oh yeah! So two years had passed. Still no sign of Joe. She married Matt, my stepdad. And she had forgotten about Joe. I haven't. I am looking for him. Why the sudden urge? Because I got a letter from him." I opened it. And read it:

"_Dear Cam, July 20__th__, 2008_

_This is Joe. Your real dad. I hope your mom has gotten married. I need you to do me a favor for me. Meet me at Paris, France July 22__nd__ 2012 at Jun Luke's Café at 17:45 sharp. Alone. Don't tell your mom. You should be old enough to know. The truth. Happy 8__th__ birthday! It's the 21__st__ right? I love you._

_~ Joe Solomen"_

Everyone was shocked. We only had five days to get there. Except for Bex. "I thought we told each other everything Cam? There were no secrets between us. I guess I was wrong." She ran up stairs. "Bex!" I screamed. She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around. "That's my name." Oh Bex. "I didn't tell anyone. My mom doesn't even know I know this. Me and Joe have been emailing for the past year." She looked shocked. I ran up the stairs and jumped into her arms and cried. "I don't know who trust anymore." I put my face in her shoulder. "Cammie you can trust me." I could. Bex, Macey, Liz, and Charlie were the only ones I could trust. Charlie was a spy. She protected Macey. She protected everyone. At least that was what she was supposed to do. Because 5 men in black came in and broke the glass windows. And one women. And that one woman was the one and only….

Charlie.

**What do you think? I thought I'd slip this in! I am being nice, and saying lets try to route for 100 reviews! What do you think? Love you guys!**

**Hope**


	22. My Green Eyed Angel

Cammie POV:

I positioned myself to fight. The man out numbered us by far. They are much stronger. Charlie is much more clever than us. How did I not see this coming? One man came up to me, I kicked him in the place that hurts. Basically his nuts. He fell down. I punched him in the jaw, and then I grabbed a sleep patch out of my pocket (I am very prepared). A guy came to Liz, who was in the corner. I jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground. Slapped another sleep patch on him. Two down four to go. I turned just in time. An attacker jumped. I ducked, and tripped him. I had to kick him in the jaws. Sorry bad habit. He was out cold. I am not wasting a sleep patch on him. Bex knocked out two guys.

Now there was just Charlie. "Why Charlie?" I asked. Bex, Macey, and I were corning her. "Because I had to. Or else they would kill him. My husband." She had a husband? Who? "Who would kill him?" I asked. "Catherine. Head of COC." What the heck was COC? "What does she want from me?" I asked. Before she could answer she got punched in the head, by no other then Grant. "Sorry, babe. Pretty lady like you shouldn't work in this kind of job. It makes you ugly." I tried to laugh, but when I moved a knife dug deeper in my skin. I looked up. That was the guy I thought I had knocked out. Dang it!

I was stuck in a stick situation. Try to get out or just stay still. The first choice wins. That's when I feel eyes staring at me. No ordinary eyes. Green emerald gorgeous eyes, eyes that I could see if he was lying to me. People say you can see someone's soul through their eyes. I saw Zach's soul through his eyes. I think I was the only one who could. Zach was going to save me! This is what boyfriends are for.

Wait he wasn't my boyfriend. I broke up with him. I tried getting out, it only resulted in getting a knife cut deeper in my skin. It hurt like heck. Blood was dripping down my neck on my clothes. What a shame I really liked this top. Oh! Get over it! "What do you want?" I asked. I barely managed to get those words out. The knife was cutting a lot of my air flow. "I am just doing," He tried to get out but was punched in the mouth. He dropped the knife and fell on the ground. I grabbed a sleep patch out and put one on him. I looked up to see no other than Zachary Goode.

He looked like he's been through hell, twice. I stood up. "Zach," I barely managed to get out before I lunge myself in his direction, and hugged him. "Thanks you Zach. So much. I could never re pay you. I love you." I got blood all over his shirt, but he didn't care. "If you died, I would die inside. I think there is one way you can repay me," He leaned in and whispered "I love you, too." To me. I leaned in and kissed him. Yes on the lips! It felt good. I pulled back. "We even now?" I asked as flirty as I could. "One more." He said. I laughed and pecked him on his lips. "Maybe later." I grabbed his hand, and that's when I saw six people on the floor, out cold. I looked up and that's when I heard everyone whistling, and cheering. Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Nick. I laughed. I looked up at Zach, he had a smirk on his face. Oh, Zach. "Guys let's head out!" I said. All the girls grabbed their bags. Zach called the police, once everyone was in the jet. We had Macey's private pilot fly us to Paris. This was going to be a long plane ride.


	23. Airplanes In the Night Sky

Cammie POV:

The plane ride. Let's just say it was VERY interesting. For example, have you ever had a been in hot tub while in a jet? Well I have. Good thing is I can check something off my bucket list, and I get to see Zach shirtless. Bad thing is Macey only packed bikini's in our suit cases so I had to wear a bikini in front of Zach. That speaks for its self. The hot tub felt nice though. But that's when I feel someone's toes playing with my toes. I look across from me, and it is no other then Zach. He is smirking, I laughed at him. That smirk gets annoying. So I splashed him. He laughed, and then he splashed back. Then it turned into this whole splash war. He picked me up, and threw me into the hot tub. The hot tub was like six feet deep so I didn't hurt myself. I got up fixed me top because it was lop sided. Zach smirked. "Shut up!" I said. He just rolled his eyes. "Stop flirting guys it is disgusting!"

I laughed. Oh Grant! His arm was put over Bex's shoulder. Aw they are so uh…. god like. "Come over her right now, Cameron." Bex said. I walked over. "Yes Rebecca." I know she cringed at that name. "Come here and give me a hug!" She took Grant's arm off her shoulder, gave me a hug. We laughed. Then Jonas, and Liz came in. HOLDING HANDS! "Aw nerd love!" Bex and I said. They both blushed, and Liz pulled her hand back. "Come on girls! See what you did? Jonas was finally getting some game, and then you ruined. Ugh girls!" Grant and Zach said. Bex and I exchanged a look. That deserves a punch in the arm. And that is what they got. "Ouch! That hurts!" Grant said. Uh! They are such wimps. "Ha! Bex punched you harder! You see Cammie is nice!" He sure got a kick from Bex in his nuts. Ouch! That got to hurt. Everyone laughed, including Zach. I offered him a hand, he took it. Then he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I blushed, he smirked. This is becoming a pattern. "Hey were is Macey?" I asked. That's when we herd giggling. We exchanged confused looks. I opened the door, and saw Nick and Macey on the couch tickling each other. "Oh! Look Preston asked for a video chat!" I said. Macey got up right away. Nick looked confused. Macey accepted the chat.

"Hey what's up Mace?" Preston asked.

"I have to tell you something." Macey said.

"Go ahead." Preston said.

"I am sorry. I can't do this long distance thing. We are over." Macey said. She didn't look at Preston, she looked straight at the ground.

"Why? I can always came and visit more often." Preston said. I kind of feel bad for him.

"It's not that." Macey said. She is still not looking into his eyes.

"Then what is it?" He said.

"I've met someone else." Macey said. Then she clicked exit on the computer. I looked at Nick, who of course looked very happy. Macey didn't look that sad. She sat down back on the couch. Continuing to talk to Nick. They look like a really good couple.

I walked back to the hot tub room. And screamed "Macey finally broke up Preston!" Bex, and Liz started cheering. Zach, Grant, and Jonas looked confused. "Macey never really liked him. She had to 'date' him for more publicity for her dad." The guys said "Oh." Zach asked "Why the sudden change?" I laughed. "She likes your friend, Nick." The guys all smirked, even Jonas. "You know something don't you!" I said. If their smirks could get even bigger it did. "Oh it's on Goode." Bex said. "You know I am stronger then you Baxter! What could you really do to me?" Zach said. Now it was our turn to smirk. Even Liz got the idea. We walked to where the guys were, which was in the hot tub. I went in and sat on his lap. "Please. Please. Please Zachy. Please. Please. Please Blackthorne Boy." I said. I gave him my puppy dog face. No one could say not to it, not even my dad. Well step dad. Zach was good though. He just sat there with a smirk on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was at the most 3 inches away from his face. "Now Zachy, we could do this the hard way or easy way. Your choice." Still that stupid smirk. I looked into his eyes, he covered his emotions very good, but not good enough for me. He looked like he was enjoying this. "Please. Tell me. I am the easy guy, Bex is the hard guy. You don't want Bex to hurt you do you? I can use it as black mail saying you got beat up by a girl. You wouldn't want that would you?" I heard Bex crack her knuckles, she was 10 feet away and you could hear her. Zach looked a little scared, but if you weren't as close to him as I was you would have never heard his heart beat speed up a little. "Please Zach." I leaned until I was about a coupled centimeters' from his lips. I could hear the guys shouting things like "Don't cave in!" or my favorite "You are a Goode. Be Goode!" I whispered "You don't want Bex. Or do you?" His face broke from a smirk to a smile. Yes an actual smile. "Nick likes Macey." I pecked his lips, and got up. "Thanks, babe!" He looked shocked. "That's it?" He said. I smirked "Maybe later." The guys were sad he broke, but laughed at my comment. "Hey Goode. You know you let us down. How could you cave for Cammie?" Grant said. The Jonas cut him off "At least he only caves for Cammie." Value able information, remember that.

"Shut up Newman!" I laughed at that. "It's Okay Blackthorne Boy!" I shouted while Bex, Liz, and I walked out of the door. When we got to where Macey, and Nick were. Well still are. Except a little different positioning. Before Macey was sitting next to Nick, now she is sitting on Nick's lap. We laughed. "Macey we need to talk to you." Bex said. Macey got up, then the most suprising thing happened. She pecked Nicks lips. "What's up?" She said. "Nick likes you." Liz said. She laughed. "Duh! He asked me to be his girlfriend! You guys are so silly!" The before we blinked she was already back with Nick. We just left stunned. That's when the plane landed. We were in France. One thought crossed my mind:

_We are in the City of Love. _

**What do you think? Sorry I forgot to add a AN for the last chapter! Review! Tell me what should happen in the "City Of Love"? **

**Love,**

**Hope**


	24. How I Sadly Met Your Mother

Cammie POV:

The city of love. My first thoughts:

It does not smell like roses (Well at least not at the airport)

You get easily annoyed because you cannot understand every word people say

The money is hard to convert

Other than that Paris is amazing! We got in our limo. Yes we got a limo because well we wanted to. You got a problem with that? If you do tell it to Bex's fist. Yeah! I didn't think so. When we got to the hotel Macey unpacked all of our clothes. Liz didn't like her going threw her underwear, and bras. Macey said she had to take her to Victoria Secret because she shouldn't wear a training bra at age 12. My birthday was soon. Four days! I will be turning 12 soon! Everyone else besides Zach and I are 12. Mine is in July, and Zach's is in August. We both have summer birthdays. I lost my train of thought when the window broke into a million pieces. Ten guys came in and one women. Liz runs out side in the hallway to get help. I kick a guy in his private place, dodge his hit, and that's when I notice:

_They have guns._

That's when I feel a bullet hit me in the arm. Blood starts gushing out. I fall, expecting to feel the cold hard ground, but instead I feel strong arms catch me. He picks me up, and runs out the hall way. I barely manage to keep my eyes open, but that's when I see a flash of emerald green. Zach is caring me. I will be safe. I trust him. I always will. "I love you, Zachary Goode" I barely manage to get the words out because a whole black fog covered me. My eyes were beginning to way hundreds of pounds. "I love you too, Cameron Morgan" and that's when I begin to black out. I know I have been put on the ground, and I heard Zach say:

"What the heck Mom?"

Zach POV:

Why me? Why does _my_ mom _have _to be the insane one? I did nothing wrong in my life. Why do I get punished? I took all of my anger out on her. My punches stronger, my kicks sharper, and my ducks more accurate I have to kill my mom. She left my dad, and I. My dad loved her but she didn't. He was just a piece in her game. She didn't care about him. I pinned my mom to the ground. "Why mom?" She laughed. "Power sweetheart!" I slapped a sleep patch on her forehead. "Sweet dreams. Well sweet nightmares." I said. I turn around, and see Cammie with a gun pointed to her head.

**Ta Da! This was a shortie! I am so sorry! But I saw this funny thing I had to tell you guys! Here it is:**

**If you ever get mauled by a bear with chainsaw hands, I hope he stays away from your face, because I think you're cute...**

**I love that! Post this on your profile if you like it too!**


	25. Sorry Charlie

Cammie POV:

I feel someone stand me up. Hopefully it was Bex because um… well they touched me in the… you know where square. I feel something cold, and defiantly hard, and metal on my head. I try to open my eyes but they are too heavy. I fall back into a deep sleep. My feet give up the strength to keep me up. Someone is holding me by my arm. They really have a tough grip. He or she nails are digging into my arm. I am positive they went through skin. And that's when I hear it the pull of the trigger. Someone was about to shot me in my head. I hear faint screams of one voice. Zach's voice. I will try to hold on, Zach. I am not making any promises though. That's when I let go. Black covered my vision, except for two green dots. They begin to fade. Bye, Zach. I thought.

Zach POV:

Cammie! No! No! No, No, No, NO! This is not supposed to happen. Not to MY Cammie. That's when I see her, Charlie. What the hell? "Cammie hold on! Please hold on! Do it for me!" Cammie fell to the ground. Charlie pulls her up again with her one hand. She still has the gone pointed towards Cammie's head. "Why Charlie?" I asked. Charlie just smiled. "A women's got to do, what a women's got to do to keep a room over her head." She said. Then she laughed. "To bad I didn't meet you at different conditions. I kind of like you. Well I like your mother so… if you are anything like her I am sure we can get along just fine." She smirked at her last comment.

"Well sorry I am nothing like my mother." She looked sad. Then she laughed. Boy, her laugh was creepy and evil. "No wonder why she left you." She said. Oh that little! Calm down Zach. Deep breaths. She is just trying to get on your nerves. It is ok. You are happy your mom left. She was just a big fat bully towards your dad, and you. That's when I see Bex has a gun in her hand. She gives me a look that says "Over there!" I turn my head slowly, without being obvious. That's when I see it, my mom's gun on the floor about a yard away from me. I put my hands up and walk slowly towards my mom, until I am right behind the gun. "Sorry, Charlie."

I say. Then I kick the gun up catch it in my hand, and I load the gun, and pint it towards Charlie. Charlie drops Cammie on the ground, you could hear a big thud. She puts her hands up, and says "You are going to regret this Goode." I smirked. "No. No. No, Charlie, no one besides me can mess with my friends. You are going to pay. Got that? I am letting you off with a warning. If you ever, and mean EVER come near my friends again, I will personally kill you. Got that that?" Charlie nodded her head "Now get everyone out of here. I hope no blood was stained on the carpet." I said. Charlie helped get the goons up, and me one of them carry my mom. I ran over to Cammie. I felt her head, she was out cold. "We have to get her to the hospital." I said. Liz called 911. We put disguises on really quick, just in case. Bex opened Cammie's eyes and put in green colored contacts, and died the ends of her hair bleach blonde. She used the rest of the die on my hair to change the hair color to bleach blonde, and changed my eyes to bright blue.

That's when we saw him.

_Joe Solomon._

**AN:**

**Hey Peps! What do ya all think? Love? Hate? Tell me what you think! **

**Zach: I think you really did a Goode job making me awesome**

**Me: Did you even read it? Wait how did you get here?**

**Zach: Yes. I am your avatar picture. I have been reading everything you say about me. I know you think I am hot.**

**Me: Oh shot. Forgot about that. How do you know what I think that?**

**Zach: *Points to self* Spy**

**Me: Shut up Goode. I can always make Josh come back in here.**

**Zach: NOT JIMMY!**

**Me: Yup so don't get me aggravated. I can always make you a nerd like Jonas.**

**Jonas: I heard that!**

**Zach: NO!**

**Me: You see this why the Author is the awesome one.**

**Zach: Yeah right.**

**Me: Square Glasses, and suspenders it is!**

**Zach: … **

**Me: Ha I made you speechless**

**Zach: Jonas doesn't dress like that.**

**Me: 'Cause Jonas isn't annoying**

**Sorry about that!**

**Review Please!**

**Love,**

**Hope**


	26. That Ray Of Hope

Zach POV:

What the heck was Joe doing here? I only saw him in the picture Cammie showed me, but uh why isn't he wearing a disguise? Like seriously? We are kids and we are smarter right now. The ambulance came. They put Cammie on a stretcher. My poor baby. I went in the ambulance with Bex. We both had the same look on our face: Scared, Heartbroken, and Terrified. We were staying strong though, for Cammie. Macey started crying when they took her away with Liz. The Nick, Grant, and Jonas looked terrified. Bex, and I looked like we were about to kill someone. That wouldn't help though. That would not help bring Cammie back to being better now would it? No it would not. _Be strong Goode. _I thought. _For Cammie. _Everything I was going to do was for Cammie. She was going to stay alive. She was going to live, and my mother was going to pay. I saw I tear hit Cammie's hand I look up expecting to see a crying Bex, but that wasn't her tear, it was mine.

_I was crying? _I thought _I NEVER cry. Not when Mom left. Never._ Cammie cannot just die now. She has so much to live for. I wish I could do something. I cannot do nothing. I don't like this feeling of weakness. The feeling of waiting patiently. I cannot wait. I could wait for Christmas, but not when Cammie's life was a stake.

~ Time Skip ~

Once Cammie was in the hospital out of surgery she was in her hospital room. I was there every minute, every second I could be with her. I didn't eat, I drank only one glass of water in the past four days, and I have not slept more than an hour a day. Just in case. In case what? That Cammie might move, wake up from her sleep, and do something. I would be there to watch it. Her heart beat was steady which was a good thing. Normally I would do word play with my last name, but I can't goof around when Cammie is injured. My Cammie. That's when I start freaking out. Her heart beat monitor stopped. The steady _Beep. Beep. Beep. _Stopped. I swear that's when my heart stopped. I click the nurse emergency button. The nurses, and doctor came rushing in. They take this zapping thing, and press it on her chest. They electrocuted her 5 times, nothing happened. She just laded there motionless. No smile, no laugh, no more Cammie.

_This cannot be happening. It cannot. My mother was going to pay._ The doctor came up to me since I was the only one in the room, and asked "She hasn't been making any progress. Do you want us to pull the plug?" _How could you pull the plug? On someone's life? Just one more day. If she doesn't make any progress then pull the plug. _"One more day. If she doesn't make any progress pull the plug. That sound good?" I asked. He nodded his head, and left the room. If you weren't a spy you probably wouldn't have heard this, but I did here this. It was the slightest cough, coming from Cammie.

**WOW! I started crying writing this. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner! I have no good excuses to say other than I am sorry. I think this is coming to an end. Maybe 2-3 more chapters. I think you are going to like how this story ends, and how it relates to the title. Tell me what you think of it so far!**

**Love ya!**

**The one and only**

**Hope Goode**


	27. The Birthday Gift

Zach POV:

Zach POV:

"Doctor!" I screamed since he was out of the door. He came running in, I pointed towards Cammie. She was coughing. The doctor shouted something. I have no clue what he said. All I saw was his eyes light up when he saw the heart monitor going again. That Cammie will actually live. That he can go home tonight and not be too sad because he saved a girl's life. My girl's life, Cameron Morgan's life. You could hear in the back round a steady _Beep. Beep. Beep._ The steady heart beat of a girl who was amazingly beautiful; a steady heart beat of a girl who was just plain right amazing at everything; a steady heart beat of my girl.

I smiled to myself thinking we can actually do this. Get Cammie to see her real dad for the first time. How do we know this? Well we have so pretty amazing hacker friends. Liz and Jonas managed to find out that Joe Solomon went on a mission in January, one month before the wedding, one week before Mrs. Morgan found out that she was pregnant. Who knew one day could change everything? I did. It could change everything.

I hear a soft whisper "Zach?" It was Cammie. I moved closer, and held her hand. "Who else?" I said. "Stop smirking." She said, and playfully hit me in the face. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" I ask. "Just my heart a little." She said. "What kind of hurt? Like hard to breathe hurt or I don't know? How does it hurt?" I ask a little paranoid. "Emotionally." She says. "How?" I ask. I need to know this. "How could your mother hate me?" I softly laugh. It was nothing. Not physically at least. "She is a cruel thing. And I hate her for it." I say. "You shouldn't hate your mother, Zach. She did create you." She said. "And ditched us." I added.

She smiled. I missed that smile. "What day is it Zach?" She asked. "July 21st 10:12 p.m." I say then add "Happy Birthday!" She smiled. "Thanks. How long have I've been out, Zach?" She asked. "Three days, Cam." I say softly, hoping it will not come as a huge shock to her. "Three days?" She said in a loud whisper. I nodded my head. "Tomorrow I am meeting my dad." She said "My _real _dad." She added. "Yup. We got your com. unit and we are ready to go, as long as you are." She nodded her head. "I've been ready since I was eight." She said. "We are here for you, you know?" I said. She nodded her head "I know."

"Cammie how the bloody heck are you?" Bex shouted as she came into the room, with Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant, and Nick right behind her. "I have been bloody bad you know?" Cammie shouted, and had her hands out waiting for a hug. Bex ran and gave her a huge bear hug. Then Macey came, then Liz, surprisingly Liz was the one that made Cammie's heart monitor stop because she hugged Cam so hard. It was funny! Well know it is, then it wasn't. Nick was the first of the guys to give her a hug, which I was surprised about because he normally is all tough and all. Then, Jonas who of course slightly blushed while hugging Cam, I of coursed smirked at him, _what a geek. _I thought, but I still love him like a bro for it. Last was Grant, which was really weird because um… well… he knew Cammie the longest, besides me. I could've sworn I saw a tear come down Grant's face. I KNEW IT! The player has a soft side _who would've thought that._ I smirked at my own thought, now I was the nerd talking to myself.

They were all talking about small stuff. For example, Macey said for Cam's birthday she would take her shopping at Hollister, and Vera Bradley, Bex said she got her a punching bag at home, and Liz said she would teach her how to crack into someone's emails. The guys must have gone to the bakery while I was in the hospital because well… they got her a cake that had written _Happy 12__th__ Birthday Cammie! We Love You! _It was written in blue and green with flowers all over it. Of course Grant had to say "So when can we cut the cake?" He got a punch from Bex, a death glare from the girls, and a smirk from the guys, and I. _You never do change do you Grant? _He was always the first one to ask for cake when we were like 3 years old.

We all slept in the hospital room with Cammie. I am amazed how we did it. Eight kids in a room that was like eight feet by 12 feet, but we fitted. The nurses were nice and brought us extra blankets. I like this hospital. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Okay I have finally decided there will be a squeal, unless you guys don't want one. One more chapter for this, and then on to the squeal (Which I am assuming you guys will want because I am going to leave you guys with a big cliff hanger for the next chapter) Tell me what you think! I just want to say thank you to all that reviewed/favorite added/ subscribed to my story. Here goes the list of names (Please tell me if I left you name off the list. If I did I am extremely sorry and I will add you in the next chapter!):**

**Janus4life**

**Annabethj**

**xXxGGirlxXx**

**Gallaghergirlsalltheway**

**Likearockstar29**

**Zammie98**

**Mrs-zachry-goode**

**Hotterthanhot**

**Zammie242**

**Chocolateaddict2000**

**PrincessMio**

**KAN2000**

**Cammiemorganrule**

**Upsladukes**

**Smurfy0001**

**Megatron13**

**Krazykid500**

**Gabby22**

**CanadianAngel97**

**BrokenAngelDown**

**Emzoe**

**Therealchameleon**

**Annam645**

**Liveinyourimangination**

**HawtBoysAttracked**

**ForeverAnAlpha**

**CantHelpFallingInLove**

**Addie99**

**Jenna98**

**xxJaneyxx**

**Sabrina**

**I think I got everyone if not just write in a review. And again I am so sorry if I didn't! If you are an anonymous reviewer just write your real name! Love to all!**

**The one and only**

**Hope Goode**


	28. From The Beginning

Zach POV:

We didn't wake up until noon. I am surprised we even feel asleep. I was the first one to wake up. "Guys." I groan, and slap Grant in the face, who sucker punched me in my gut. Oh, you wanna play that way Grant, than bring it. I got up, and went into the bathroom I got a cup full of hot water (since it was really hot in here, I was not gonna treat him to coldness), and walked into the room. I squatted, and pulled up Grant's pants about an inch, and poured the whole glass of hot water in Grant's pants. Let's just say Grant was sleeping on his back. Grant woke up in an instant, his face full of confusion, and anger. "Zachery Goode you are going to get it!" He screamed, which woke everyone else up, and he got up and started bolting at me. We were running down the halls, and of course Grant trips over a blood donor cart, and blood goes everywhere, and all over him. I start cracking up laughing, he gave me a death glare.

I just got saved by a nurse. This tall, skinny, white haired, and I almost could not contain my laughter when she spoke with her British accent. "What happened here?" She said. "I tripped over the cart sorry." Grant said. "It is okay sweetie. Come with me, I will clean you up." He was going to protest, but she just took him by the arm, and took him to the cleaning room. _Poor, Grant._

When I got back to the room, I find everyone up, and dressed. Cammie looked amazing, she had on light blue denim shorts, a loose tank top that had an anchor on it and had written _Love Never Sinks, _with a red tank top on underneath. Her hair was in a messy bun towards the side, and she had lots bracelets on her wrist. I smirked, and looked at the guys. They of course wear wearing khaki shorts, and a Blackthorne t-shirt on. I smirked they never do change, do they? Nick throws my clothes at my head. I pick them up, and go to the bathroom, and change. When I come out I notice what I am wearing, tan khaki shorts, and a while v neck t-shirt. Nick throws a pair of Jordan's at my head. I laugh and catch them. They were dark green, and black.

Now that everyone was ready, except for Grant who I had to tell them where he was, and got a punch from Bex, we waited for him. Grant. When he finally came back he was of course eating a pancake. Well he had it in his hand and sort of gobbled it down. We all laughed because there was still some blood on his forehead. Bex got a wet paper towel and was cleaning the blood off Grant's forehead. Bex rubbed so hard that Grant looked like he had sunburn on his forehead, so of course we laughed even more.

Once we finally got Grant ready we went to check out of the hospital. Once we got down there we saw her. A woman you would not want to see at hospital where she almost killed your sort of girlfriend. Charlie was here. She had a huge scar on her face, and she looked like she went through heck, I kind of felt for her. We just ignored her, and left the hospital, of course billing Cammie's mom. We were going home in about 10 hours so it did not matter if they tracked us down yet.

**Date: July 22****nd**** 2012**

**Time: 17:30 (5:30)**

**Place: Jon Luke's Café Paris, France**

**Reason: Cammie needs to find out the truth about her dad.**

**People on Mission:**

**Cammie: [Chameleon] Reason**

**Macey: [Peacock] Disguises for Girls**

**Bex: [Duchess] Back-up (In the parking lot)**

**Liz: [Bookworm] Bug Queen (Will look out through Camera's on Cammie)**

**Zach: [Mystery Boy] Back-up (Table next to Cammie's)**

**Nick: [Pretty Boy] Disguises for the Guys**

**Grant: [Player] Back-up (in the parking lot with Bex)**

**Jonas: [Tech King] Bug King (Will help through Coms. Unit)**

Once we got there we setted up everything, which basically meant handing out the coms. units and putting secret camera's on Cammie. Once we were done with that we went to our places. It was 17:45 Joe should be coming any minute.

There he is. Cammie's dad, I thinking I am freaking out more than Cammie. Weird right? Keep your cool, Goode. There he goes, he sits down across from Cammie. We cannot hear anything because it is so loud here.

Cammie POV:

"Hi." I say, not knowing how to address him. "Hey, Cammie." He says. It sends shivers down my back, his hello didn't sound friendly at all. We just sat there in silence for a couple at minutes staring at each other. The waitress came and took our order's I just asked for a mocha latte. I have no clue what Joe said because, he was speaking in French. I finally got to see what he was wearing, dark jeans, and a black polo shirt. His hair was messed up, but it was messed up in all the right ways. I can see now why my mom was going to marry him.

"So how is school?" He asks. "It's good! This year I am going to Gallagher so I am pretty excited." I here in the back of the coms. unit Zach saying "Yeah it's Goode." I just smile at what he said, well what Zach said because Joe didn't say anything else. "Why didn't you come back?" I ask. He looked like that was an out of the blue question, but it wasn't. He wanted me to know the truth, so I _had_ to know. "She would've killed you." He said barely making a sound. I lean in, and say "Who would kill me?" His head was still looking straight at me when he said "Catherine Goode. A person of the COC." I hear in the back ground Zach say some bad words in Spanish, and kick the table. "Why?" I say in a whisper. "She needed me, and Rachel, and you were the most important things to me, so she used them against me." A tear runs down my cheek. Joe looks like he is about to cry but he is holding it in, he is being strong for me.

"Why didn't she kill you?" I say looking at the ground. "Because I had useful information for her." I nod. "What do I call you? Dad? Joe? What?" I ask. "You can call me Joe." I nod again. "How did you get here?" He asks. I softly laugh. "Where? Here?" I ask. "Yes here." He says. "Oh I took a cab from the hospital." I say. "You were in the hospital?" I nod my head. "Catherine shot me in my arm and I almost died." I say, thinking how the sentence wasn't finished, what I should I say _"Oh yeah my friend Zach was with me the whole entire time." _But I didn't say anything after that.

"How did you get to France?" He says. "By plane of course." I say feeling confident because I out smarted him. "Duh. But how did you get away from your mom?" He asks. "Where do you want to hear the story from how I got to France, or from the beginning?" I ask. "From The Beginning." He says. I was about to tell him, but that's when I hear the scream, of an innocent woman being stabbed. A knife was thrown in our direction. Zach grabbed my hand, and we ran to the parking lot across the street. Everyone was there, so we called a cab, and left.

We got to the airport, and got an 8:00 p.m. flight time. We all sat at the starbucks in there, and said nothing. All I was thinking about was that:

_I had to explain to my mom the whole story. From the beginning._

**Ta Da! The finally is over! Ah! I am so excited for the squeal (Which I have an idea on what the title will be.) Since it is the last chapter of this story will you guys write a review please! I was a little disappointed because there was only 3 reviews last chapter. Don't you guys love how I used the title in the story? I am so excited to hear what you guys think! I think the title will be Love Never Fails. Tell me how you guys like it! I will post an update when I upload the story. It might not be for another week because I have family up from Florida.**

**Love to all!**

**The one and only,**

**Hope Goode.**


	29. AN

The squeal is called Love Never Fails.

Love to all!

~H


End file.
